


Tipped Scales

by DraceDomino



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Breeding, Corruption, Dark Magic, F/F, F/M, Incest, Mind Control, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Magic, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-05-26 10:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6234286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years have passed, and Lucina has been unable to let go of her deepest concerns. A bold attempt on the life of an old friend leaves her captured, at which point the decision is made to put the daughter of Chrom, and her womb, to good use...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Tipped Scales  
Chapter One: Dismantled  
-By Drace Domino

Lucina had been captured, and Noire still lived. It was the latter that weighed on the swordswoman’s mind the most as she dwelled on her defeat, her hands locked high above her head with the chains in Robin’s dungeon. She had been so utterly convinced that she would succeed, that she would manage in one swift attack to end Robin’s bloodline forever. To wipe away any chance of Grima ever returning, and to finally leave Ylisse in peace. It had been a daring attack that Lucina had told no one of; not even her father. After all, Chrom and Robin were still close. What would he of thought of his daughter’s determined plan to visit their old friend and put an end to him? Surely, Chrom would’ve thought his daughter to be a madwoman at the idea...and as she hung in the dungeon defeated and broken, she couldn’t entirely disagree.

Years had passed since she had fought at Robin’s side, and Plegia was now thriving underneath Robin’s rule. The strategist had taken the mantle of king of the nation, working to rebuild the bridges that had been burned during all the strife of the previous few years. Plegia was a dark land; however, even without the shadow of evil looming over it, and the young man’s attitude had changed as time went by. During the frequent visits Lucina and Chrom made to their old friend’s kingdom she had noticed his attitude shifting; turning from that of a kindly and compassionate friend to a ruler that was determined to make his kingdom great by any means necessary. Plegia and Ylisse were finally at peace, but every time Lucina had visited him she was left wondering how long that fragile state would last.

Now that she had been so bold to attack him? To attempt to slay him and his daughter and end their legacy in a single evening? War was certain to come around once more. And worst of all, Lucina could do nothing more but hang there from her wrists, dwelling on the failures she had made.

When the door to the dark, cold dungeon finally opened, Lucina’s head lifted to see a regrettably familiar face. The only light within the heavy stone walls was that which the woman Tharja carried with her; a single candle clutched before her as she slowly began to step through the room. A grim light was cast around her dark and hollowed features, the same cruel smile that had always made Lucina uneasy still playing on her lips. When Robin had left to rule Plegia Tharja had been the first one to follow him, eager to serve her king and no doubt whisper dark sentiments in his ear.

Though Lucina had primarily been interested in killing Robin and Noire, Tharja had been a solid third place on her list.

“Well well, so my lord wasn’t playing a cruel joke on me after all.” Tharja’s voice was just as raspy and wicked as ever, sounding in the same breath mysteriously powerful and yet deceptively frail. She was a true witch in both talents and personality, and she cast her shadowed gaze towards the blue-haired swordswoman left dangling before her. “Hehe...heh...I was hoping he was being genuine. There are big plans for you, Lady Lucina.”

“Do what you will to me, Tharja!” Lucina was quick to spit back, her eyes narrow as she gazed at the witch. Though the girl had been stripped down to little more than her underclothes she was still ready to make her case; to take any punishment that would swing down upon her shoulders. “My father and the people of Ylisse had nothing to do with my actions! We don’t need to go to war over this!”

“Silly girl.” Tharja purred, and licked her lips as she gazed up along the swordswoman’s frame. Toned, powerful legs were kept slender but strong to keep up her warrior’s stance, and a flat midsection was given definition by an extensive workout regiment. Lucina’s bust, though smaller than Tharja’s own admittedly ample chest, still filled out the fabric of her undergarment nicely. She had a pleasant figure; or at the very least, pleasant enough for what she would be used for. Tharja’s wicked smile drew across thin lips, and she stepped even closer to Lucina amidst the dark despair of the dungeon. “Why would we kill you? You are much...much too valuable to my lord and myself.”

“As...as a hostage?!” Lucina blinked, and struggled against her chains. Her arms ached from hanging high over her head, her wrists weary from the shackles that she dangled from. Though her feet could only just barely touch the ground her position had been kept intentionally uncomfortable, every motion and rotation of her body sending her muscles to ache and quiver. “My father won’t give you Ylisse just for one life, even if it is that of his daughter!”

“You’re right, Princess. As a hostage, you’re worthless.” Tharja grinned, and with a cruel grin let a single hand stretch forward. Her slender finger touched just underneath Lucina’s belly button, and she slowly, sensually, began to draw a large, sweeping circle around her stomach. Lucina could only squirm in discomfort and unease at the attention, whimpering as Tharja seemed suddenly fascinated by her belly. Tharja had always made the swordswoman...uncomfortable, to say the least, but now that she was utterly helpless before her Tharja was nothing short of terrifying. That impression didn’t diminish when Tharja finally spoke. “But as a mother? Such...a precious...treasure. Heh. Hehe. Hee…”

Lucina whimpered as Tharja suddenly turned on a heel, taking the single light in the dungeon with her. As she started to walk back to the door Lucina called out after her, almost afraid to inquire just what the witch intended. Afraid, but desperately needing to know what was about to befall her.

“What...What will become of me?!” She demanded, tugging again at her chains. “Where are you going?!”

“I have to prepare, Princess.” Tharja didn’t even look back, still giggling to herself as she started to climb the short steps to the dungeon’s exit. “Tomorrow, your training begins.”

“...training?” Lucina asked, a sinking feeling crawling into the depths of her toned, cream-colored stomach.

“You’re to be my lord’s prized pet.” Tharja responded simply, her voice blunt and delivered in a matter-of-fact tone. “The servant to his desires, the holes for his pleasure, and most importantly…?” The word dripped from her tongue, and though Lucina couldn’t quite see it she could simply imagine Tharja’s wicked grin. “...the mother of his children.”

The door to the dungeon closed, taking with it the single light that penetrated the darkness, and Lucina’s hope for a resolution to her failure. Dangling from her chains, the swordswoman let her head fall. It would be a long first night as Robin and Tharja’s prisoner, giving her plenty of time to think of all the ways in which she had failed, and all the ways in which she would be punished.

 

In the morning, the new life of Plegia’s darkest secret began. Lucina had woken up only to find herself stripped bare with Tharja before her once more, this time under the light of several candles positioned around the princess. The witch held a dark tome in one hand while her other had stretched out to press along Lucina’s flesh, teasing her digits up and down along the smooth, well-defined body of the defeated warrior. When Lucina made an effort to move she found that her hands remained shackled above her head, and when she attempted to speak to cast away the witch she discovered that she had been effectively gagged by a tight piece of fabric drawn deep across her lips. With her naked body exposed and her entire figure prone, the blue-haired young woman was helpless to stop it as Tharja’s fingers dipped past her belly and teased at the sensitive spot resting between her legs.

“This hole is so important to Lord Robin.” Tharja had remarked that morning, words that Lucina would not ever forget. Through her grim gaze past a few hanging locks of dark hair Tharja kept her eyes focused on Lucina, studying the woman’s face as her fingers finally drew close enough down to pet along her folds. A slow touch, offered as if it was that of a gentle lover but with a far darker intent, worked to pet along Lucina’s sex and feel the deeply intimate warmth within. Lucina struggled to close her thighs just as she fought to swear away the witch, but she soon found both tactics equally ineffective as her legs remained spread and Tharja’s wicked touch pressed along her slit. Starting at her hood, Tharja twitched that wicked touch across Lucina’s sensitive bud, pushing down until she could smoothly, easily, insert a single digit. “So very important, Princess. But don’t worry, you’ll learn to love what you’ll become.”

Tharja didn’t quite specify what it was exactly that Lucina would become, but the young woman could make a few dark guesses. Her head was spinning from the very first waking moment that morning, and as she hung there helpless and gagged she could do little to push away Tharja’s exploring, curious finger. Though her legs were unshackled Lucina seemed inability to swing her hips away, to steal that touch from the witch, and as the moment continued the warrior started to piece together why. The book in Tharja’s hands, the candles lit around her in a semicircle...it was all a part of her dark magic. The first of what would likely become many sessions of a slow bewitching, and the very first step towards breaking her resolve. As Lucina was tenderly fingered by the witch that early morning she cast a spiteful gaze through her hanging blue locks, staring down at that smug, arrogant face that stared back at her with complete and utter superiority. Her head was already hazy, and when Tharja spoke up once more it was with a tone of pure, wicked delight that rivalled that of any vile creature she had ever met on the battlefield.

“Enjoy your last few seconds of who you are, Princess.” Tharja murmured, and licked her lips with pointed emphasis. “Good riddance, as far as I’m concerned. You’ll be so much more interesting once you’re broken.”

As whatever dark magics Tharja had been working in started to overtake her, the witch’s words had indeed become the last conscious thought that flowed through Lucina’s mind. She experienced thoughts and memories after that moment; of course, though no longer was it under the lucid mind of Princess Lucina, daughter of Chrom. It was hazy and desperate, veiled in a shroud of magic and tangled in a thick, sticky web of something she hadn’t experienced until that very moment. Darkness consumed her as the witch’s fingers teased across her sex, bringing with it a warmth that overwhelmed her senses.

For Lucina, the next few weeks were little more than a wet blur, but for Tharja they were wonderfully entertaining. From the first moment her spell etched across Lucina’s body Tharja was having the time of her life; not only permitted but actively tasked with the goal of turning the princess into a craven, wanton whore. If it were in Tharja’s nature to weep from joy at her assignment she likely would’ve, but instead she merely contented herself with a cruel smile that never truly left her lips. Lucina was amongst the most noble and moral people she had ever met, truly the daughter of Chrom, and the witch was thrilled that she had been given the chance to dismantle her morality bit by delicious bit.

It was simple at first, usually taking the form of two hour visits to a chained and enchanted Lucina there in the dungeon. Whether she was kept locked at her wrists, her legs, her throat, or all three at the same time, the princess hadn’t been permitted to wear clothes past that first night she had been captured. The spell was enough to keep Lucina in a perpetual fog, her senses only truly snapping her out of the haze when her body rose in waves of arousal. The wetter she got the more lucid she got, literally making every waking moment for the princess one in which her enemy was sexually delighting her. Brief flashes of furious lust crossed Lucina each time she’d wake up to find Tharja fingering her, and usually the witch had her gagged so tightly she couldn’t even curse the foul woman’s name. She would be forced to look at Tharja, study her face, stew in her indignation until a climax would finally overtake her...and then the fog would return, her eyes would get heavy, and the spell would consume her once more.

By the end of the first week of conditioning, Lucina was already fragile. By the end of the second, she was already cracking.

“This pussy isn’t a virgin one, is it Lucina?” Tharja hissed in her ear one morning, the very first words that Lucina woke up to. The witch had taken a tight fistful of Lucina’s blue hair and pulled it taut, her lips dangerously close to the girl’s throat as if she had a mind to bite her supple flesh. Her other hand had lowered to the shackled girl’s slit, and by the time Lucina’s haze had faded two fingers were already hooked gently inside of her, teasing back and forth and drawing forth her arousal. “You were already soiled by the time you came to me, weren’t you?” Lucina, with her cheeks burning red and an aroused groan in the back of her throat, nodded eagerly in response. She didn’t like to Tharja, but not because of any moral high ground. Two weeks in, and she had already come to identify the witch’s voice with that of her endless waves of pleasure.

“N-No, I had been...I’d been…”

“Fucked.” Tharja purred, licking her lips as she pushed her fingers a little deeper. At the slender princess pussy that closed about her touch she gave a wicked smile, and drew in even closer so that her lips could brush past Lucina’s throat as she spoke. “Tell me. Many times?”

“Just...just once.” Lucina whimpered, trembling in her naked state. With the magical haze lifted she could finally figure out her position for that afternoon; a thick chain around her throat with her ankles shackled to the floor. She had been positioned on her knees with her arms both pulled back, her chest exposed and her legs spread for the witch’s touch. It wasn’t an uncommon position, and Lucina had come to welcome the ache in her joints that it brought her. After all, for the past two weeks her life had been little more than orgasms, sweat, and sore muscles. “Before the war...a young man…” She tensed, shivering as Tharja’s fingers pressed deeper. “F-Farmboy...behind his barn.”

“Bah.” Tharja hissed through her teeth, and much to Lucina’s regret pulled her fingers from the princess’ slit. The witch held aloft her digits wet with the girl’s nectar, smearing them against her thumb as she mused to herself in her dark, intimidating voice. “Lord Robin won’t be pleased your virginity isn’t his to claim, but...heh...hehe…” Lucina had already learned that dark laugh only led to darker places for her. “...but it lets me have more fun. Back you go again, little slut. I’ll see you soon.”

That same hand that was laced with Lucina’s nectar waved dismally through the air, flickering once more with her wicked magic. The fog swarmed over Lucina once more, and with a whimpering ease she fell back into the darkness. The next time the darkness lifted and the fog left her mind, her situation was very, very different indeed.

The princess wore no shackles when she woke up, but she still couldn’t move under the weight of a soldier pressed atop her. The hard floor of the dungeon ached against her knees and her elbows, but despite it all Lucina was almost instantly flooded with an aroused warmth that completely overtook her. It took her a few seconds to figure out just what was happening, but a glance behind her revealed that she had woken up to the feeling of an impressive, muscular guard fucking her from behind. Her pussy had drawn tight around his cock from sheer instinct, and by the time her senses caught up with her vision she was already wet and delighted. The sound of flesh slapping against flesh filled the dungeon around them, and once again Tharja’s voice filled the room.

“Don’t worry, little princess, you won’t get pregnant no matter how many of Robin’s finest guards fuck you.” She stood just at Lucina’s head, forcing the princess to stretch to look up at her. It was something she soon found assistance in as the guard snatched a tight fistful of her long blue hair, jerking her head upward to cast her eyes against the witch. There Tharja stood in her revealing garments, a tome tucked under one arm while her gaze settled fiercely on the girl. She allowed her free hand to lower to Lucina’s cheek, and she waited until the princess pressed against it like a family pet before speaking once more. “My magic will protect you from such...inconveniences.”

Lucina was still a bit bewildered amidst her new situation; the hand in her hair and against her waist holding her tightly, and that thick cock spreading smoothly against her folds. The guard behind her was far from gentle, and though Lucina desperately wanted to speak to the witch that had broken her she found it difficult to form the words around her gasps. Thankfully, Tharja had already deigned to tell the girl everything she needed to know...as little as that was.

“You won’t be seeded until Lord Robin wills it, with his child.” Tharja mused, pulling back her hand as she brushed her fingers idly through her dark locks of hair. “He has big plans for that child, but all you need to know is how to drain his cream. Would you like that, little princess slut? For Lord Robin to fuck you just as this mindless brute is?”

Three weeks had passed, and Lucina’s mind had become little more than a hazy mess of orgasmic bliss. All of it reinforced by the mentioning of Robin, all of it at his command. She had been the one to make the first mistake; to make an attempt on his life...and he had shown her far, far more mercy. She not only lived but lived in absolute pleasure, every waking moment one of utter delight, and she had Robin’s pet witch to thank for it. It was all because of him, the new king of Plegia.

“...yes...yes...for Lord Robin…” Lucina moaned, her pussy tightening around the guard as he fucked her. She began to rock back in a more heated glee against the guard, and when the brutish man found his peak he didn’t hesitate to fill Lucina’s entrance with cream. Warm ropes of white flooded into Lucina’s young and tender slit, and joy overtook her as she imagined it was Robin’s own. When the guard pulled out she could feel it dripping down the inside of her thighs, and Tharja’s voice filled the room with an echo of delight.

“Send in the next guard!” She ordered, and as the next man came in to fuck Lucina in the midst of her depravity, Tharja finally stepped forward. She lowered her hand to her own sex, peeling away the simply cloth that covered her up to reveal a shaved sex left pink from arousal. “Now, princess slut, you owe your thanks to me as well…”

By the time the next cock slipped into Lucina’s pussy her mouth was sealed against Tharja’s sex, and her slut training had truly begun at last.

 

Weeks passed, and the daughter of Chrom had been taught many things underneath the guidance of the witch. Each hole trained and taught, her body honed into a tool of pleasure just as her mind was corrupted into the depths. The hatred she once held for Tharja and Robin’s new outlook had entirely faded away, and as she became more and more in line with their own desires the haze clung to her less and less. The dungeon was still her home and the fuckings from guards and Tharja still came daily, but the day was drawing near that she would soon be moved. Moved from her prison to the loftiest spot she could imagine; to King Robin’s side. Not as his queen or even as his lover, but his depraved, willing broodmare.

And she was eagerly anticipating that moment.

The day of Tharja’s final test for Lucina had finally come, two months after her unsuccessful attempt on Noire and Robin’s lives. When the door to her dungeon opened Lucina was already standing up tall, eagerly awaiting the arrival of the witch as the wicked woman moved silently down the steps. Lucina could already tell by Tharja’s cruel smile there were exciting things afoot; it had been weeks since she stopped seeing that smile as something to fear and started seeing it as something to anticipate. She wasn’t disappointed as Tharja stepped forward, gesturing to the door as she finally spoke.

“Just outside this room you’ll find servant clothes.” She spoke simply, not even bothering to greet the girl. “You’ll put them on and go to the guest chambers of the third floor. We have a visiting guest who was rather captivated by one of Lord Robin’s dancing girls, and I’ve already taken the liberty of putting an enchantment upon him.”

“...an enchantment, Lady Tharja?” Lucina asked, her head tilted curiously. She stood naked before the witch completely loyal, wanting instantly to do anything the woman commanded of her.

“He likely wouldn’t fuck you if he knew who you really were.” Tharja explained simply, and gave a thin smile. “But to his eyes, you’ll be that delicious blonde that was swaying her breasts mere inches in front of his face. Go to him, bed him, and return to me.” She allowed the words to hang in the air for a brief moment longer, before finally speaking up with words Lucina had ached to hear. “...do this, and your training will be complete. You will be ready to service Lord Robin.”

With that tantalizing promise, Lucina was trembling with her very first step outside of the dungeon. With shaking hands she found the servant clothes just outside the door, slipping into them quickly as the first garments worn in months. They were quite revealing and consisted of little more than a tantalizing loincloth and a simple strap across her breasts, but it was enough to keep her decent as she padded barefoot up to the room just as she had been instructed. While she moved Lucina was already fantasizing about the very things she had been conditioned to do; of servicing Lord Robin with all of her holes and of eventually carrying his child. She had been so programmed, so broken that it was truly all that rested within Lucina’s heart any more, overriding all past desires, all past hopes, and as she was soon to find out...all past taboos.

“Well hello there. Robin said he’d be sending you up to keep me company.” It was Chrom’s voice that greeted Lucina as she opened the door, though it was clear that he didn’t recognize her. As the blue-haired woman stepped inside the comfortable guest quarters her gaze fell on the man she once called father; the noble warrior that had helped save the world and now struggled to keep diplomatic ties with his best friend strategist. Lucina’s eyes opened briefly at the memory of Chrom and of her mother; though in that moment very little mattered to her. It didn’t matter that Chrom was waiting there with the expectation to cheat on her mother with some random servant girl. It didn’t matter that it was his daughter that now stood before him, ready to bed her own blood without his knowledge. Nothing mattered quite so much as her deep, programmed desire to do just as the witch had told her...if it would mean that she could service Robin all the sooner.

“Woah...I didn’t know you’d be quite so...eager.” Chrom was still delightfully unaware as the young woman in the room pushed him to sit on the bed before drawing herself down to her knees at the edge of it. To his vision it was a beautiful blonde that had giggled at his jokes as she served him wine hours earlier, and he remained oblivious that it was truly a mass of long blue hair that now buried itself against his lap. With eager fingers Lucina had pulled free her own father’s cock and without a note of hesitation drew her mouth across it, leaning in and sticking out her tongue, giving it a long, lewd lick under which the warrior gave a delighted groan. One of Chrom’s hands moved to hold against the side of the mattress while the other dropped into Lucina’s hair, trembling as he fed his daughter his tip. “...good, too. You must be well trained.”

He had no idea, in so many more ways than one.

Lucina worked slavishly across her father’s cock for the moment, wrapping her lips around the length and closing her eyes as she took him deep. His thick member throbbed against her tongue and she eagerly buried her nose against his lap, one hand slipping underneath his sack to tease her fingers idly back and forth. She took him in several wild strokes of her head that left his cock covered in spit, and when she needed to catch her breath she pulled her mouth free yet allowed it to hang open, her tongue stretched out as she slapped her father’s shaft back and forth across her face.

“You should fuck me as much as you crave, our honored guest.” Lucina purred, briefly wondering if Tharja’s spell extended to masking her voice as well. Or would her father even recognize the voice of the child he had raised, when it was spoken from past the edge of his length? She kissed fondly back and forth across the tip, allowing ribbons of spit to cling to her mouth and make her look like a truly depraved mess. “Wherever you wish. Cum anyplace you desire, as much as you want.”

“I’ll have to compliment Robin on his servants.” Chrom smirked softly, and pulled his fingers gently through the girl’s disguised hair. “You’ll be getting a workout tonight, young lady. My wife has been...out of sorts since our daughter went missing.” At that, Lucina could only smile, her expression very nearly that of the cruel witch who had crafted her into such a craven pet.

“Then give me everything you would’ve given her, my lord.” Lucina whispered, before trailing her tongue past Chrom’s shaft once more. “Anything to make sure our guest leaves with Lord Robin in the very...highest...regard.” With that her mouth overtook Chrom’s shaft once more, leaving her father groaning and blissfully unaware. Unaware that it was his own daughter sucking his shaft, and unaware that it was his best friend that had arranged such a wicked encounter.

Chrom threw himself into the moment, enjoying Lucina in the spirit with which she had been offered. He didn’t waste his first load on his daughter’s mouth, but with a tight pull of her hair drew her up to the bed and tore free the servant clothes that had adorned her body. His fingers teased against her increasingly wet folds, and it was with a predatory grin that he loomed behind her, preparing to slip into her with ease. His spit-coated shaft nestled against Lucina’s pussy and the young woman groaned with delight, ready to have her hole fucked yet again just as it had been almost nightly by Tharja’s small army of willing soldiers. Only this time the stakes had never been higher for the swordswoman, and thrill rushing through her body had never been greater.

It was no greater sign that Lucina had truly fallen that she delighted in her father’s cock that night, screaming in bliss as he pushed into her and wrapping her folds warmly around his member. If she still had her wits about her she could’ve told him the truth as soon as she saw his face, beg him to take her from Plegia and away from Robin and Tharja. That simple thought, so obvious to others, simply never entered her broken and twisted mind in that moment. She didn’t want to leave, and she certainly didn’t want to disappoint her beloved Lord Robin. Though she hadn’t even seen him since her attempt on his life, Tharja had made it very clear that each note of her pleasure had been by his command. If Robin wanted her to be a trained pet she would eagerly agree, no matter if it meant her tender young body would be used by Tharja, soldiers, or even her own father under the very darkest of conditions.

Chrom came inside of his own daughter more than once that evening, and each time Lucina had only begged for more. Fucked and creamed from behind simply wasn’t enough; not enough to satisfy Lucina’s mad desires, and certainly not enough that it would make Tharja happy with her performance. Even as her pussy leaked his cream she eagerly sucked him back to stability, pushing him down flat to the bed as she mounted him for another round. As she straddled Chrom’s face she delighted in gazing down at her own father’s blissful reaction, watching him smile, squirm, and delight every time his daughter’s entrance closed down around his shaft. Each push of his hips nestled his member deeper and deeper into her folds, and together they moaned amidst the mad lust they both so wonderfully enjoying.

“You know, you remind me of my father...” Lucina couldn’t resist speaking after a third session, in which Chrom had claimed her while resting atop her. Her legs had stretched around his waist and she held him so very near; locking her ankles behind his back and allowing the cum to squeeze out from the seam of his member stretching her pussy. Chrom gave a look of surprise at that, and Lucina could only purr in delight as she trailed her fingers down his spine, whispering to him in a lewd, wicked little voice. Her nails dug against his skin and she nipped at his ear, eager for him to claim her yet again before the night was done. “Fuck me once more, so I can remember him after you return to Ylisse.”

Tharja would’ve been proud, and Lucina desperately hoped Robin would be as well.

After all, that was all she lived for anymore. Lord Robin, his pleasure, and his legacy.

End of Chapter One.


	2. Presentation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has come. Tharja presents Robin with his new, incredibly loyal pet...

Tipped Scales  
Chapter Two: Presentation  
-By Drace Domino

The weight of leadership had been hanging on Robin’s shoulders for some time now. He had thought that serving alongside Chrom had been a stressful application of his skills, but it had been years later before he truly realized what a difficult job kingship was. Now as the sole leader of Plegia, a country desperately in need of wiser leadership to benefit the people, Robin carried their hopes and dreams with every decision that he made. Every step he took would help guide them to their next day, and whether or not that day would find them living or dead was entirely gambled against his own wisdom. He had proven so far to be a wise and just ruler, even when things happened that he could not possibly expect. The attempted assassination from the hands of Lucina had been one such fly in the ointment; an old friend from heroic days past suddenly emerging to attempt to end his reign thanks to her own deep seated worries. And while Robin could understand her concerns regarding the dark blood that rolled through his veins, perhaps even forgive her for what she had done...those steps of mercy had been forsaken as soon as Lucina had threatened his daughter.

Noire. The finest treasure in Plegia as far as Robin was concerned, even with the addition of Lucina’s parallel Falchion that now rested alongside his throne. As soon as Lucina had raised her sword with intent to strike down not just Robin but all of his bloodline, there could never be a moment in which she returned home to the arms of her father. It was out of mercy that Robin had spared her a grisly execution before the masses of his kingdom, but it was out of the practical if sinister voice of his finest aide that she was led into something far different. If she would not live a life of peace Lucina would find a life of servitude, broken and shattered so she could be rebuilt as a fine addition to Plegia’s throne. And as Tharja had been so keen in suggesting, a fresh womb that would give the world yet another hero should history and dark magic call for it.

Robin sat there on his throne, contemplating everything that had happened in just one short month. He hadn’t seen Lucina for some time and the updates he received from Tharja were always enormously cryptic, merely suggesting that the “sow is nearly ready” or “your lineage shall be glorious.” Pulling information from the mysterious woman had always been a vexing affair, but Robin had learned from experience that it was well worth it to give her all of his trust. She had never once even dwelled across betraying him, and had always used her own foul techniques for the betterment of their family. The daughter they shared, their precious Noire, was a testament to Robin’s affection for the witch and for Tharja’s unique form of love for her king. She would never be a woman that could be presented as a queen to the people of Plegia, but she would loyally be his closest advisor until the day his rule ended.

Though he had to confess, in this most recent dealing with Lucina the king of Plegia wondered just how far his advisor had gone. The decision was to break Lucina down to a near-mindless state, to free her of guilt and responsibility by turning that sharp mind dull. An effective broodmare for the kingdom; a source of new heirs and nothing else. He hadn’t expected that Tharja had gone against the original plan until he spoke to Chrom at the heels of one of his old friend’s visits, only to hear his friend enthusiastically speak of a late night visitor that didn’t truly exist.

“She was amazing, my friend!” Chrom chuckled, clapping Robin on the shoulder the morning after his visit. “The best I’ve ever had. Please tell me if she ends up pregnant, yes? I’ll have a hell of a lot of explaining to do, but...well, we can’t have a princess live a life of servitude, can we?”

He had no idea that his own cherished princess had found just that. He had no idea that the pretty serving girl had, in fact, been his own beloved Lucina. At the time Robin wasn’t entirely sure what had happened, but after a discussion with the snickering Tharja it was easy to gauge just what the witch had done. A few enchantments and a curse or two, and Lucina was the eager lover of her own father for a single, lewd night. Chrom would never be the wiser, but he would always remember the feel of the tight, wet pussy he enjoyed at Robin’s castle. A secret that only the highest elite of Plegia would know; the king, his advisor, and the broken broodmare.

Robin, despite his bond of friendship with Chrom, couldn’t help but smile at the notion as he sat alone upon his throne. His attention was only drawn forward as the door at the end of the hall swung open, and with an elegant yet venomous grace Tharja stepped her way against the lush purple carpet underfoot. With a deep bow she swept forward from the waist, and as she spoke at the end of the hall her voice still seemed to carry with a hushed and dangerous whisper, the dark mutterings of a witch that was as dangerous as she was alluring.

“My dearest king, my lord…” She announced, honeyed words laced with wicked intent against her tongue. “I am proud to say that your concubine is finally ready to be revealed to you. Would you have me present her to you?”

It was difficult for Tharja to speak in such proper tones, but she enjoyed the irony of it enough to force the issue. It was all she could do to resist chuckling wickedly as Robin gave a simple nod, steeling himself to see the young blue-haired woman he had not witnessed in a few weeks. The girl that had attempted to kill him, that had threatened his daughter, that would now finally be ready for her proper punishment.

“Send her in, Tharja.” He responded simply, prepared for the worst. Robin had to admit; if Lucina would be little more than a broken shell, guilt would ebb at him while he fucked her. To look into those once beautiful eyes and see little more than a dull glaze would cause him great sorrow as he claimed her, but he would nonetheless do it for the good of his kingdom. No man wanted to lay with a breathing yet lifeless lump of flesh, and the king of Plegia was no different...no matter what anyone said about the kingdom’s previous rulers. Thankfully, as a woman of great consideration and the finest kindness, Tharja had keenly attended to such concerns.

Wouldn’t her king be happy? The fleshy little treat was far, far from lifeless.

“My king, allow me to present...Lady Lucina.” With that, Tharja took a step back, gesturing to the door behind her where the prize waited just outside. Robin’s eyes opened and his hopes grew as the young woman started to move forward, drawing herself into the dimmest of lights at the far end of the hall. It was difficult to make out the finer details until she continued to walk, stepping halfway towards the throne while Tharja moved in the hottest pursuit. Each one of them walked with a seductive sway to their hips that was clearly meant to highlight the sensuality in the evening, each bump of their waist a minor celebration of the joy that was about to fill the room around them. By the time Lucina stepped close enough up to the throne for Robin to fully appreciate her, it was clear to the king that his beloved Tharja had done a remarkable job indeed.

She stood there now, ten feet before the throne as she moved to lower herself to a knee. Her clothes had clearly been sent to the castle seamstress for refitting; the same armor she had worn during her infiltration now repurposed to be the clothes of a whore. No more pants caressed her legs and her top had been stripped of armored plating, leaving it as a simple jacket that flowed into a revealing skirt that did little to cover the front of her lap. Her thigh-high leather boots remained but her gloves had been stripped free, her bare fingers now lowered to the carpet leading towards Robin’s throne. Her blue hair, cleaned and styled for the occasion, still wore the same golden band atop her crest, but now the laurel etching across the front had been replaced with the royal symbols of Plegia’s new king. Her outfit had been stripped of defenses and any symbol that would show her former obedience to Chrom, and now it stood as the sexualized, revealing attire of a woman meant for pleasure. And when she spoke, Robin had to admit to the sudden desires that rushed across his senses.

“I wish only for your happiness, my king.” Lucina’s voice was far from broken, sounding instead...repurposed. “I am yours for the reach of my life, for both your pleasure and your children. Your joy is my own.”

The way that Tharja smiled showed she knew just how proud she should be of what she had done. It was rare that Robin saw her grin without some horrifying intention behind it, but in that moment he was happy to see the proud look cross his beloved advisor’s face. In that look he was told everything he needed to be told; that Lucina was loyal while preserving some semblance of her mind, that she was broken only so far as to remove her inhibitions, and that she was, in a word, his. His to rule, his to command, and his to breed.

If only all kinds had advisors as fine as the mysterious witch, the world would know far more peace and prosperity than it ever imagined.

“...rise, Lucina. Show yourself to me.” Robin finally announced, keeping his voice steady and stern as he watched the blue-haired woman stand. His eyes fell on the beautiful young woman while his passions continued to bubble, eyeing up the lovely young woman in her newly revealing attire. While he watched his hand moved out, wrapping around the hilt of Lucina’s nearby Falchion and bringing it to the forefront. With the tip stuck in the floor he rested against the handle while he leaned forward, his eyes narrow and his attention fully on the spectacle standing before him. Lucina didn’t hesitate at that order, moving upward eagerly with a smile spreading across her hungry features. As she took a half-step forward her hands moved down to touch the edges of her skirt, and with a teasing lift she showcased for her king her exposed sex. Shaven clean and a lovely pink hue set against her pale flesh, the young woman’s tender slit was exposed and eager to be claimed by her king. 

Robin; however, wished to see more. It was with a twirl of his hand that he suggested the girl continue, and Lucina eagerly obeyed underneath the watchful gaze of king and advisor. Her top was the first to be stripped away, slipped from her arms and allowed to fall in a pile unceremoniously against the dark carpet. It was revealed swiftly that underneath she wore nothing else to hide her beauty, and for the first time Robin was allowed to gaze at her full chest from the comfort of his throne. Each breast perfectly sculpted by nature and lineage, each one sporting a nipple that was already stiff from the steady level of constant excitement that she was kept held within. She said nothing as her hands moved then to the edge of her skirt, and from there she made similar short work to leave it in the same unattended pile as her top. With an elegant twirl on the heel of one of her leather boots she spun in a simple circle to showcase herself, letting Robin take in her slender frame and the sculpt of her flawless rear, before once more settling to face him. Standing there with nothing covering her most intimate parts left Lucina almost bashfully exposed, though the blush that lined her cheeks wasn’t from any amount of shame so much as it was pure, lewd desire. This was the moment she had waited for, been trained for, been broken and rebuilt for. Her new lord, her master, and soon to be the father of her children.

“My king, you may be pleased to know that I have already conducted the proper rites along your new pet’s flesh.” Tharja spoke up once more, stepping to take a stance right beside the blue-haired beauty. She gestured towards Lucina’s lovely frame with a flowing motion, and turned her dark gaze towards Robin with a slow and wicked smirk spreading over her features. “She’s as fertile now as any woman has ever been. After all, time is of the essence when it comes to giving Plegia another future ruler, hmm?”

“I’m eager to carry your children, my king.” Lucina’s voice was as genuine as one could imagine, and it was hard to ever identify that she was ever anything else than a loyal broodmare for the kingdom. As Robin watched with a further look of contentment she stepped even closer to the throne, bowing her head in obedience as she spoke up anew with a sweetly trembling voice. “May I...may I tend to your needs?”

Tharja just watched without a trace of jealousy as Robin, the closest thing she had to a lover, nodded and moved his hands to his lap. She was filled with glee as the king set the parallel Falchion off to the side once more, ready to draw forth another sword that would serve just as well in this particular conquest. As his fingers tugged at the front of his trousers his member started to pull free, underneath the appreciative gaze of both beautiful women. It was clear that the site of Lucina as presented by Tharja had certainly fueled the king’s passions, and there before them stuck straight up his thickened length, wide and long and clearly eager for the attention that Lucina promised. For Tharja, it was a lovely member that she had experienced before to great delight. As the king’s advisor it had often come upon her to provide him with relief with her own sultry frame, and it was a thrill that she regularly enjoyed. But for Lucina, for that broken woman that had been utterly brainwashed and enchanted, the first reveal of Robin’s cock was a truly remarkable experience.

It was with a blush to her lovely cheeks as she suddenly gasped, a hand raising up to tease her fingers along her chin as she studied it. As if pushed by magical compulsion she was quick to take a knee at the throne of Plegia, bringing herself lewdly down before him and preparing to show just how loyal she had become. Her slender fingers moved out to grasp it as she wasted no time, her urges pushing her past the point of asking permission to stroke her beloved king’s length. As she clutched it against her Robin gave a shiver of joy, one that only intensified as she leaned in close enough to rub the shaft back and forth across one of her blushing cheeks.

“My king, it’s...it’s glorious…” She fawned over his length, struggling to keep herself in check as she let it caress her face. Over both cheeks and across the tip of her nose she let that shaft travel about her, bringing an even brighter blush to her flesh and forcing her mouth to tremble from want. As she turned her face inward to give the shaft a tiny lick the throb of Robin’s cock sent her to gasping, and she looked up at him with an adoring look upon her elegant features. “...I swear, this pleasure is my only priority.”

It would be hard to dispute her words considering that she was quick to push her head forward, slowly wrapping her mouth around the tip. As Tharja watched from a few steps away Lucina quickly moved to overtake Robin’s cock, smearing her tongue back and forth at the underside of his shaft and pulling her lips down across its girth. A warm and inviting pleasure swept through the king and he allowed his back to nestle in against the rest of his throne, groaning in delight as he felt the wonderful presence run through him. There was no need to pull at Lucina’s hair to guide her head; she had clearly been trained many times over in the proper art of tending to a man’s length. Whether it was at the end of one of his finest guards or at his best friend’s incestuous tip Lucina had learned well how to service a man, and now Robin was treated to the very best all that practice could conjure. Tharja would give him a slave that couldn’t suck a proper cock no sooner than she’d give him a crown that wouldn’t fit, and as his eyes fell upon the distant witch he gave an approving nod to recognize that dedication.

“Does she serve you well, King Robin?” Tharja practically purred as she drifted forward, moving with the same mysterious and skulking pace she always did. Few women could muster equal parts of enigma and eroticism like Tharja could, and it was even more thrilling with the feel of Lucina’s mouth so eagerly wrapped about Robin’s cock. As the wet sounds of eager service continued to fill the air between them Robin allowed a single arm to stretch out, offering to wrap it about Tharja’s waist as Lucina kept working.

“She’ll be a fine pet, Tharja. As always, I’m in your debt.” The way Tharja smiled when he said as much was enough to make almost anyone unsettled; after all, the witch didn’t seem like someone that would ever forget when she was owed a payment. Robin had no fear; however, for in all the years they had known each other their relationship had been one of glorious payouts. Payouts like a daughter that he cherished beyond all measure, a kingdom he could rebuild in his own image, and now...the enslaved, eager slut of his best friend’s daughter. Tharja had given him tremendous gifts indeed over the years.

As Robin held Tharja by the waist his head tilted down at the blue hair bouncing up and down in his lap, each motion echoing with another wave of pleasure that rolled across his body. The wiggling tongue of the eager girl was enough to drive most men mad, and yet Robin endured so he could enjoy her for even longer. One of Lucina’s hands had teased down to cradle Robin’s sack while the other drifted further down; down past Robin’s body entirely as she fought an urge to touch herself. Just before her fingers met her own raw and heated slit; however, Tharja was quick to speak up. Her dark voice was harsh in the heat of the moment, her eyes narrow and her voice cold and demanding.

“Do not touch that hole, slave!” She ordered, practically growling from her position at Robin’s side. “Your hands are his, and your holes are his! If I see you touch it without King Robin’s bidding, I’ll enchant it so you never feel bliss when he claims you!”

Lucina gave a terrified whimper at the thought, and her hand immediately returned to its proper place: on King Robin’s shaft. There she met her hand against the edge of her mouth as she continued to suck, slurping up and down with faster strikes while her other fingers went back to teasing his undercarriage. The obedience with which she shot forward to resume her duties was truly impressive, and when Lucina quickly went back to her work Tharja gave a satisfied smile as she turned to address her king.

“She’ll be a well behaved slave in time.” She offered simply, as if Lucina wasn’t already the perfect pet. “She’s simply...eager. She’s been looking forward to this night since before she was born.”

“Well then, in that case, perhaps we should give her what she desires?” Robin asked, arching a brow as he gazed up at Tharja. It was clear that Lucina could hear his words considering the whimper that echoed from the back of her throat, and yet despite that neither Robin nor Tharja chose to directly address her. Instead, the king let his words stay teasing and thoughtful, each one meant to let Lucina’s passions burn hotter as she continued sucking his length. “You’re the expert, my dear, should she be fed before she’s properly put to work?” The smile that pulled across Tharja’s features was wickedly delightful, so much that it made up for the fact that the witch started to pull away from his embrace.

“You heard our king, slut.” She spoke up simply, taking her stance just alongside Lucina’s lovely naked frame. “Head back, mouth open, hands down. I shall feed you myself.”

The whimper that rolled through Lucina almost made Robin feel sorry for the little pet, but by that point his passions had long since taken control. When her mouth left his cock it left it wildly wet and throbbing, dripping with her spit and very nearly release. Her hands dropped to her knees and her mouth pulled back, her lips opening wide in a position that had likely been well rehearsed. It was then that Tharja’s hand lowered to wrap her fingers about Robin’s spit-covered cock, her body dropping to kneel just beside the girl to finish the job. Her motions against Robin’s cock were swift and eager, and the girl clearly didn’t need any magic to bring the king to his first release of the evening. As the lace of her half-gloves were coated in spit she tugged at Robin’s length until his peak finally began, and with perfect position she allowed every squirt of it to splash against the eager, waiting tongue of the kneeling slut.

Robin groaned in delight, but didn’t dare close his eyes for fear of missing even a single second of it. By Tharja’s motions his member was drained of heavy ropes of delicious white, all of them landing squarely against the eager pink tongue of the blue haired slave. She remained perfectly in place but whimpered like a wet pup throughout it, so terribly desperate to fondle herself or to feel her master’s cock inside of her. Instead, for the moment she was allowed only to kneel while her tongue was painted, forced to taste a cream she wished she had filling her much deeper inside. Tharja finished her work and moved her thumb forward, smudging one last bit of cum across her own tongue to save a taste for herself. It left Robin still hard and eager for more, and Lucina still ready to be given the order to move. Like an obedient dog with a treat on its snout she just remained there on her knees, wearing nothing more than her boots and a coat of white paint across her mouth.

“Swallow.” Tharja finally ordered, but only after standing up and making sure to tidy herself up. Each second she left Lucina waiting was another second that the girl was eager to drink it down, and when she finally did she shuddered in near-orgasmic delight at the taste. Joy filled her as she felt Robin’s cream slither down her throat and into her belly, but it paled in comparison to the bliss she felt as Tharja’s words once more filled the air around her. “Now ride him. Let our king know what a fine job I’ve done, slut.”

Robin, for his part, had no problem with the order. Seeing his best friend’s daughter gulp down a big mouthful of his cream was more than enough to prepare the king for more; his member already hard and desperate to feel the warmth of the young woman again. When she was given permission Lucina rushed forward in a near-charge, darting ahead with a hungry look in her eyes and a desperate need to fulfill her orders. The king of Plegia was nearly taken off guard by her enthusiasm, giving a soft laugh of surprise as her knees moved to brace against either side of his lap while she eagerly moved a hand down, reaching for his member slick with her own spit. It was there that Lucina found a seat on the throne; though it was a far cry from assuming the role after her father. Instead, it was against the tip of Robin as she nestled herself down, squeezing her slit against his member and easing herself along the weight of it. A shudder of delight came through her, and as the first inch of her owner pushed within her tight embrace Robin’s hands moved forward, clutching at the young woman’s pert, full breasts.

“That’s it. You’ll help me keep this kingdom safe.” His words were heavy and hungry, his temper flaring in throbbing delight as he felt his cock slowly consumed by the woman’s tender entrance. As she lowered herself further against him more and more pleasure wrapped around his frame, and before long the blue haired beauty had managed to settle herself down against his lap. It was there that he hilted her, his entire wet length shoved deep into her entrance, held in place by a snug embrace by a trembling slave eager to serve. Fully stuffed by Robin’s cock Lucina could only tremble and quake, her hands moving to grip against her king’s shoulders as she bucked forward in desperate glee. From just to the side of the throne the steady slow clap of Tharja’s approval filled the air, and she spoke with her sinister and snickering tone amidst a great deal of visceral joy.

“She seems like a lovely fit for you, my king.” She beamed, and moved one hand down to run it back and forth across Lucina’s flank. After a moment she gave her a sharp and sudden slap to the side of her perfect rear, leaving a faint handprint in place and sending Lucina into a sudden bounce. The gasp that drew both from master and pet was enough to make Tharja give the most mischievous of grins, and she moved her hand to take Robin’s wrist, guiding his hand forward to claim Lucina’s ass with a proper grip. “Feel free to slap the bitch’s backside, my king. Sometimes she can get lost in her pleasure, and needs the...motivation.” Robin shared a smile with his advisor, and in a moment of primal delight did just as he was told. After all, he always trusted his advisor’s word.

The harsh slaps that filled the throne room came alongside a strike on both side of Lucina’s ass, and it indeed brought the stunned and eager young woman to finally began thrusting up and down. There’d be no more lollygagging in her king’s lap while impaled against his cock for her; it was far too important that she be a proper bitch and get straight to the matter of their shared pleasure. With the harsh slaps that left handprints on her flanks Lucina gave a low moan, and with her muscles strained and sweat lining her brow, finally started to work. Each thrust of her hips against Robin’s own made her squeal with abject delight, and her fingers drew tight against the collar of her king as she rode him with great joy. Once she had been given a harsh slap to get her motions started she was more or less ready to ride him until the end of the night, but just to make sure she didn’t lose her way along the path of pleasure both Robin and Tharja delighted in giving her a few more strikes to keep her going. Whenever she’d slow, whenever she’d spend too much time to savor the feel of her king shoved deep inside of her hungry pussy, a strike to her flank would snap her right back into motion.

Robin sighed contently, his cock pleasured like it never had before. It was a different sort of pleasure than that of claiming his dear Tharja; and the fact that she was nearby watching only made it more intense. The young and tender pussy of his best friend’s daughter was a treasure in and of itself, and he could only imagine the pleasures he’d enjoy while keeping her close at hand. Already his mind spun with her new role within his kingdom, a place of happy servitude where she’d be given all the cock she could handle while still fulfilling her one and only true duty: be bred with new heroes for Plegia.

“She loves it, my king. Look at this whore’s face.” Tharja announced with a grin, sliding a hand underneath the girl’s chin and holding it forward. She made sure that Robin could see the look in Lucina’s eyes as the young woman suddenly and unexpectedly came, her muscles quickly tensing and her thighs twitching in eager spasms. As her gaze fell on Robin’s features and Tharja leaned in to lewdly trace her tongue along her cheek, Lucina indeed fell deep into the heat of a delightful orgasm. She had waited so long for Robin’s cock that it was her only conscious memory of any true desire; the one thing in her life that she had wanted for herself. And as Tharja teased the sweat of her throat away with her tongue and Robin’s gaze burned hotly against her flesh, Lucina had that glorious moment. Within the height of her mindbroken orgasm she felt her king give a similar twitch underneath her, and it was therein that her gasping voice turned to one of thrashing, thrilling delight.

It was there; rushing inside of her at long, long last. The white hot cream of the king of Plegia, the seed that would fester within her thanks to Tharja’s dark magics. It was a promise that she’d be properly bred by the time morning came around, and it was with the weight of that knowledge that Lucina felt a second, immediate orgasm crash hard and heavy against her. While Robin groaned and rolled his head back his member continued to pump the girl with cum; and in the very height of the moment his hands slapped once more against the flank of her ass, sending her breasts to bouncing again and forcing his member to hilt deep inside of her. While he painted her walls with cream the young woman soon bucked forward against him, pressing her chest hard to his own as she clung desperately to her master’s collar.

As the two remained seated with their breath heavy and hard, Tharja’s hand lowered behind Lucina’s rear and teased at the folds wrapped around her king’s cock. She tugged her gently to the side, teasing the tender folds and giving a soft, delighted grin as she saw the cum slowly trickle along the edge of the pet’s shaft.

“How lovely.” Tharja cooed, studying the white as it swirled down from the bred pet’s entrance. “You filled her splendidly, my king. But...to be sure she’s been seeded with your child, we should certainly continue throughout the night.”

Robin just gave a dark smile along with a steady nod. Lucina looked utterly exhausted with sweat clinging to her brow and a rosy hue to her flawless cheeks, but her fatigue was not the concern of either Plegia’s king nor his top advisor. With his hands once more locking against Lucina’s ass and giving her a firm squeeze, his hips rolled from side to side to properly stir the cream filling along her entrance.

“To the bedchamber then, Tharja.” He announced, ready to take his new toy to task within the comfort of his kingly manner. “We’ll test the limits of the new tool you’ve given the kingdom.”

In the moments that followed Lucina was forced on trembling legs to walk; wearing nothing but her boots and the cum on her thighs as she was marched to the king’s master bedroom. A shamed princess, a dutiful fuckpet, and the wanton, desperate whore that belonged only to the king.

A fate that she eagerly embraced with every quivering step, and every drop of cum that leaked out of her owned pussy.

End of Chapter Two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! (At least as much as Lucina did!)
> 
>  
> 
> [Check me out on tumblr if you like my stuff.](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> [Here I am on tumblr!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com) Check me out if you'd like to see more of my writing.


End file.
